memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Redirects plural
It seems like this wiki has a strict policy against redirects for species name. Klingon not Klingons. I was told that I "should make the correct link in the first place. I get that logic. As someone who is not a super active member of this site, I have found it more than a little frustrating to type "Klingons" in the search bar, and finding that the article "Klingon" is not the first search result. I don't think redirects would be particularly difficult to make either. I could do it with AWB. If there is another solution to the search problem, I would be hpapy with that too. However, the current system does not seem very user friendly. Oldag07 (talk) 20:06, July 28, 2019 (UTC) :The other solution is simple, stop before adding the "s" at the end, or type slightly slower and have the article suggested before you get to the "n". There are ~21,500 redirects already, we don't need to add another 500+ for what is ultimately user error, or wikia just continuing to fail at the basics. Based on our #2 result on google right behind wikipedia, I'm going for the latter, but that still makes this a non-issue. - 20:54, July 28, 2019 (UTC) From an editors viewpoint, yes that makes sense. The vast majority of users of this site, it makes no sense. Most people aren't editors. Most people are here to get information. The phrase "Klingons" is a perfectly valid search term if you are just here to get information. Moreover, adding 500+ articles really doesn't take that much time if you have a bot, which i have.... Oldag07 (talk) 00:09, July 29, 2019 (UTC) You haven't worked in customer service or programmed before have you? If the user puts in a reasonable request, without malicious intent, and there is an easy fix for it, isn't the users fault it is the company's fault. Oldag07 (talk) 00:15, July 29, 2019 (UTC) : , stop the wasteful double spacing, and you must have never have interacted with a real peson before if you think that was suppose to endear me to your position. This isn't a company, I don't get paid to do this, and I don't want anything from you, especially your asinine "reasonable" opinion that I should have to do more work in the long run so morons can save some time in the short term. Customer service is telling an idiot where the bathrooms are while standing directly under a large lighted sign for them, and you have to type "Klingon" to type "Klingons". That said, the UI here is garbage, and you can tell the comapny that does want something from you about that . Please enjoy that full corporate experience, and don't use unappoved "bots" on MA. - 03:18, July 29, 2019 (UTC) ::I don't support what this user is asking for, but we are trying to keep editors and readers, aren't we? 31dot (talk) 11:12, July 29, 2019 (UTC) You must be angry with all the typos you wrote. We are all volunteers here. I am trying to help. I assume you are too. I get why you wouldn't want a relatively unknown person to use a bot to create 500+ pages on this site. If you don't want me to, that is fine. However, there are going to be casual editors like me on this site, who will create redirects for things like the term Klingon. Wouldn't it be less effort to loosen the rules and allow plural redirects, which could make things more convenient for users? Rather than actively reverting them, and then hacking off potential editors? At least let me create redirects for major species. Romulans, Klingons, Bajorians, and the Cardassians. Oldag07 (talk) 13:34, July 29, 2019 (UTC) ::We do use a different indentation system than Wikipedia and other wikis, please follow the one that we have used here successfully for many years.(no indent for the first poster, one for the second poster, two for the third, and so on) While I strongly disagree with Archduk3's abrasiveness, I agree with their general point. The search bar provides possible matches before you actually hit enter or click "search"; when I type "Kling" the first match is "Klingon". That's pretty easy for casual readers. If you give a man a fish, he will eat for a day, if you teach him to fish, he will eat for a lifetime. People won't learn unless they have to do something. 31dot (talk) 13:41, July 29, 2019 (UTC) I appreciate the civilness 31dot. While, I don't agree with your point, but I do believe in the need for consensus. I love the subject, I will probably still make a contribution or two every blue moon. For now, best of luck. Oldag07 (talk) 13:52, July 29, 2019 (UTC) I assume this is the consensus: *We want to add extra work on administrators to revert relatively harmless edits that improve accessibility. *We want to force users to "learn how to use this wiki" in our way, even though we are hosted by Fandom, a wiki hosting service that has thousands of different wikis with different convention, the majority of which approach this issue in a different way. Because ...? This is the facts as I know it. If there is a different viewpoint of the facts, I would love to hear it. Oldag07 (talk) 17:57, July 30, 2019 (UTC)